A New Dawn
by ThePokemonPress
Summary: Sequel to A New Legend! Kye and the DexHolders are BACK! This time they have to travel far to stop the evils that are popping up. Mystery and adventure await them! But a darkness haunts over one of the DexHolders' new friends. Revenge... why? Darkness... what happened? Why are so many secrets coming to light? Will the DexHolders be able to cope with the changes that come?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Yes! It's finally here!

Kye: What?

Me: *Shrieks* HOLY MEW! How did you get here?

Kye: Front door.

Me: Oh… wait. Why are you here?

Kye: Because you never brought me in before.

Me: Oh, sorry about that.

Kye: *Shrugs* Eh, its okay. So what's finally here?

Me: Oh yeah! Cue the drum roll first.

Kye: Umm, okay? *Turns to stereo*

Me: *Drum roll plays* its here…. **A New Legend's** sequel! A New Dawn!

Kye: Yes! Finally! I get to rejoin my flock!

Me: Yep! So Kye, would you do the honors?

Kye: Happily! **ThePokemonPress does not own Pokemon, just her OC's and the plot.**

Me: Yep! So here it is! The moment you have all been waiting for! The first chapter of **A New Dawn**! Enjoy!

Kye: Please!

Me: Read on my friends! Read on! (Warning! Do not read this if you haven't read **A New Legend**. If you do you will have no clue what they are talking about! Thank you!)

* * *

**Chapter One: A New Dawn**

**((Somewhere In The Pokèmon World, Around Dawn…))**

Two lone figures stood on a rocky outcrop, gazing at the green landscape that spread before them. They were both female, though one was taller then the other. How long had it been since they last saw each other? A year? Two? Yeah, that was it. A two whole years since the long-time friends had seen, or even spoke, to the other.

"It's been some time my friend, I did not expect you to come," the taller figure said with a smile. She looked at the shorter girl with warm brown eyes, her brown hair swept around her shoulders. She was wearing a dark blue tee today, with cargo pants and her brown trench coat fell close to her ankles. Across her shoulder was a fair-size satchel of brown leather. Perched on the brunette's shoulder was a Pikachu with strange brown eyes. Her heart shaped tail twitched with delight as her Trainer scratched her head.

"Of course I came! It has been two years since we last met! You only stayed with us, what, a week or two, before leaving!" the shorter girl smiled as well, her amber eyes glittering with kindness. Though she was the same age as the other, she was a foot shorter. Her long blonde hair was pulled into its signature ponytail, though it was covered by a straw hat. The girl wore a yellow and light green tunic and jeans tucked into purple boot, a look the other had seen on farm boys while on her journey.

The taller girl laughed, how good it was to hear her friend's voice! "I admit it was a bit sudden! But I did give Sapphire a battle like she wanted first!" the girl's eyes were lit with mirth and memory as she remembered the fanged girl and her fiery attitude.

"Yes, Sapphire wouldn't stop talking about it! She was overjoyed when you battled her, even took your advice in taking on the League back in Hoenn!" the blonde told her friend. The brunette raised her eyebrows some, so Sapph took her advice? "Did she win?" the girl asked, though in truth, she knew the answer.

The blonde girl shook her head sadly. "Unfortunately, no. It really bummed her out after you encouraged her," the blonde said in a sad tone. Expecting the other to be upset, she blinked when the brunette just nodded slowly. Noticing this, the taller girl quickly changed the subject. "So, what have you been doing all these months?" she asked. The blonde frowned before answering. "Nothing much, just taking care of the forest." the other smiled again.

"What about you? How has your journey been going?"

"Huh? Oh, I traveled to Sinnoh and Unova, challenged the Leagues and won. Again. You'd think people would try a **little** harder when battling me after I come back into the world after vanishing from it for months!" the brunette said, a huff could be heard from her Pikachu. It wasn't happy that each battle in both Leagues had taken one hit. If that.

"Eh?" the blonde said, she seemed to say that a lot. "I didn't think you were the kind to want a long battle?" she asked.

"I'm not really, but now that I have my dark side under control, I don't have to worry about killing people." the brunette said simply. The short girl shuddered, she knew all to well what her friend's dark side was like, having been on the receiving end not once, but twice.

Seeing her friend shake some with the terrible memories of the past, the taller girl wrapped an arm around her friend in comfort. "No need to shake Little Bird. I have the darkness under my control. You have no worried about my other self now," she assured her friend. The blonde stopped shaking and smiled. How long had it been since her friend called her 'Little Bird'? Years, and only when she was troubled by something.

"I keep telling you Kye, I'm **not** a bird!" the blonde laughed as Kye rolled her eyes playfully.

"As said before Yellow. Old habits die hard." now Kye laughed as Yellow rolled her eyes. "So you keep telling me." Yellow smiled as the sun suddenly peaked out on the horizon.

"A new day starts. What adventure awaits us this time Yellow Bird?" Kye asked with a fond smile as the dawn came. She liked to watch the rising sun, it soothed her. Every dawn was new, promising a new day ahead.

"Well, we're going to be seeing some friends of mine. I'm sure you'd like to meet the. They are Pokèdex Owners," Yellow smiled as Kye nodded.

"So on this new dawn we head into a bright new world huh? Sounds like an adventure." Kye said quietly, her brown eyes gazing into the distance as if she could see what awaited them.

Maybe she could.

**((Somewhere Else In The Pokèmon World, On A Ship…))**

Standing on the ship's bow were two people. One a boy, the other a girl. One would think they were close from the way they stood side-by-side. But that was not the truth. In truth they had only just met the other on that very ship.

The girl was about fifteen, with short tomboy-style fiery red hair and piercing orange eyes that flared with a inner fire. Her clothes were simple, a deep orange short-sleeve shirt and ripped blue jean shorts that came to her mid-thigh. Around her neck was a necklace with a Luxury Ball attached. Slung over her should was a black bag, about the size of a small backpack. Resting on her other shoulder was a Mudkip, the blue Pokèmon gazed at the other passengers with a faintly interested look before falling asleep.

The boy was sixteen, with messy black hair and 'exploding' (as his mother says) bangs under a black on gold backwards cap. His golden eyes glittered with excitement at the adventure ahead, the one he was called on to take. Unlike the girl's orange clothes, he wore a vest that matched his cap and black shirt under it, his jeans and shoes were also black and gold (his shoes at least were). Hung around his neck was a Level Ball. By his side was an energetic Ambipom, it was dancing around some and linking its two tails into the 'circle of friendship' or whatever it was called.

"So you're headed to that Unova place too huh?" the boy asked. The girl nodded, "I thought it would be a good way to strengthen the team up. After defeating the League back home, I need to go out into the world," she answered.

The boy whistled quietly. "That's some answer Fiery Gal! Why you wanna leave? Where you from?" he asked. She gave him a long look, why was he asking her these questions? They only just met an hour ago!

"There's someone I have to defeat. To beat her I need to get stronger, and the best way to do that is battling as many people and Pokèmon as I can. Where am I from you ask? I can ask you the same thing," she didn't trust this boy. There was something about him that made all her internal alarms ring 'look out!' and 'creep!'.

The boy just grinned. "Looking for new challenge is my reason," he said, even though she hadn't asked him why he was heading to Unova. Well, it was partly the truth. He couldn't well tell her he was going there on a mission could he? "As to where I'm from… Make you a deal. I'll tell you if you tell me and your name. I'd like to know the name of such a lovely girl," he grinned as he winked at her, reaching over to the billiard cue he had set aside and placed it over his shoulders.

"So what about you? You going to answer or stand there?" he asked. The girl frowned, she wasn't sure she wanted to answer. But then… what harm could be done if she told the boy? He didn't look dangerous, not like those creeps that were said to be lurking in Unova…

"I'm Terri. Terri from Hoenn," she answered. At least she'd get his name as well. The boy grinned, was that all he did? "The name's Gold. Gold of Johto to be exact," he said it like it was something very important. Why, Terri didn't know, but he made it sound like it.

"Good to meet you Gold," Terri said, shaking his hand. "Good to meet you too Terri!" Gold took her hand and shook it heartily. "Oh yeah, this is Aibo, my partner." Gold introduced the Ambipom, who chattered happily and did two back flips.

"This is Marsh, she's my partner," Terri said, gesturing to the Mudkip. Hearing her name, Marsh looked up and nodded to the two before going back to sleep. Unlike her Trainer, the Mudkip had a pretty easygoing attitude that went quite well with the hot-tempered girl.

"Terri… you know, I think I heard that name from a friend of mine. Hoenn? That must mean you're the same Terri the beat Sapphire," Gold shook his head. "Poor kid, she was devastated. Her hero had told her she could beat the League, then she lost. Sapph's taking it hard. Afraid Kye'll hear and get mad," Gold shuddered. He remembered want happened the last time Kye got mad at Sapphire. Nearly killed her Blaziken, Toro.

Terri's head shot up, her orange eyes staring right into Gold's golden ones. "Kye? Did you say** Kye**?" she asked. Gold blinked. "Yeah, she's a friend o' mine. Why?" Gold asked. Terri shook slightly, her fist clenching and her eyes hardening.

"That's the girl I have to beat. The one that wrecked my life. I lost my will to fight because of her! Once I get strong enough, I'll challenge her. And I'll win." Terri growled. Gold frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing the girl to start slightly. What was he doing?

"Don't. Sapphire battled her, twice, and lost. First time she nearly lost her Blaziken. Almost killed! And Kye didn't even have to use a attack! Then she battled her again, a double battle. She lost that one too. Luckily Kye wasn't going in for the kill so no major injuries, but it was a one-hit knock out on both Pokèmon," Gold looked right in Terri's eyes. She blinked with surprise at the sternness she saw, almost like he was warning her…

"Take my advice Terri. Do **not** battle Kye. You **will** lose." with that the black haired boy turned and left, his Ambipom following.

Terri stood there for a moment, wondering if she should take Gold's advice. Should she go on with her plan? Should she even **try** to defeat Kye? Did she even have a **hope** of beating the Champion of Pokèmon?

_I have to,_ Terri thought, a determined look coming to her eyes. _I'm going to get my revenge for what she did to me. Even if it's the last thing I do!_

She looked out at the rising sun. It cast a soft glow to the waters below, making the waves dance with a golden hue.

The start of a new day. A new dawn.

* * *

Me: Dun dun dun!

Kye: Holy Mew… what did I do to make the kid hate me?

Me: Eh? Oh that. You'll find out eventually.

Kye: I can see why Green hates you.

Me: Meh, he's just mad that I'm not bringing him in this story till later, if ever.

Kye: Ouch.

Me: Yeah.

Kye: Anyway, I'm back! Hope you didn't miss me too much!

Me: Yep! Please review! We want to hear what you think of the chapter! I'll post the next one as soon as it's done! Promise!

Kye: So probably tomorrow, later today, or some time this week.

Me: Maybe, if I can get the internet to stop hating me.

Kye: The internet hates you…?

Me: That's my guess. It will turn off at random times so I never know when I will get it back.

Kye: Doesn't that mean there's something wrong with the library?

Me: Meh, maybe.

Kye: Okay then… review! Please!

Me: Till next time peoples of the world! Peace out!


	2. VS Jolteon I - Small Talk

Me: Ha-ha! Here it is! Chapter two!

Yellow: Yea!

Gold: Yes! I have arrived!

Me: Yeah, not yet Gold.

Gold: WHAT!?

Me: Yep. You're in two chapters with Terri. This one is focused on Yellow and Kye.

Gold: What! Why?

Me: Because I want it to.

Yellow: You can't argue with her Gold. She's the Author.

Gold: *Grumbles* Fine…

Me: Good. Yellow? Could you please do the disclaimer?

Yellow: Sure. **ThePokemonPress does not own Pokemon.**

Me: So sad… anyway, here's the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two: VS Jolteon part I - Small Talk

**((Somewhere In Sinnoh… Namely Canalave City's Harbor))**

Yellow sat patiently on the bench by the Pokemon Center, waiting for her juniors to show up.

"How long do you think they'll be Yellow Bird?" Kye asked from where she sat, or rather semi-laid on, her Charazard, Scorch. The fire type had her eyes closed in pleaser as she lay under the shade of a tree nearby, her Trainer scratching between her horns as she leaned against the orange creature's back.

Nearby was Sparky, Kye's Pikachu. She was playing with ChuChu and Leafy, the Eevee Kye had given Yellow for her seventeenth birthday (though Kye had missed it for unnamed reasons); Jetstream, Kye's Jolteon; and Lunar, Kye's newest Pokemon that was also an Eevee. Kye had saved Leafy and Lunar from Team Galactic's base after it had been destroyed by the Sinnoh trio, who hadn't known that the two Eevee were being held prisoners there.

Yellow faced her friend. "They said they'd been here by three. Its only two ten Kye, there's no rush." Yellow said calmly. Kye sighed, "No, but sitting out here in the open isn't what I call my cup of tea, if you get my meaning." Yellow did. She could see people eyeing Kye with curiosity that was either poorly masked or not at all. Being a Champion had its perks, but being constantly hounded for a battle wasn't one of them in Kye's opinion.

Kye glanced at the passersby with faint interest. Part of her wanted something to happen, while another part didn't. Personally she was just glad it was a feeling, not her other self. It took almost two years, but Kye **finally** got her other self to stop trying to take over. Thank goodness. It was getting annoying using half her brain to keep her dark side at bay while battling.

She sighed, could this day get anymore boring? She really hoped not, that would mean she'd resort to turning on Yellow. Something the brunette wanted to avoid. It wasn't the blonde's fault she was bored after all.

_Great, I'm starting to sound like Gold Bird,_ Kye grimaced, thinking about the hotheaded DexHolder. He wasn't one of her favorites, but she could tolerate him.

What time was it? Two something? Dang, time goes by slow when you're bored as heck. Well, time to resort to bothering Yellow.

"Say Yellow Bird?" Kye called out to her shorter friend. Yellow looked up from watching the smaller Pokèmon playing.

"Yes?"

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"You may want to come over here."

Beneath her Scorch huffed with amusement as Yellow frowned, but nonetheless, Kye's oldest friend got to her feet and started toward her.

_You shouldn't pry emberling,_ Scorch scolded Kye quietly so Yellow didn't hear. Ah yes, did she mention she could understand Pokèmon? Not nearly as well as Yellow, and only those that she had a connection with. Her Pokèmon; Yellow's; her flock's… you get the idea.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kye said with a smile that clearly meant she was lying.

_Its Yellow's life. You shouldn't bother her with trivial things like this,_ Scorch lifted her head and turned to look her Trainer in the eye. Kye just smiled, it was just like Scorch to know what she was up to.

"True, but she knew I wouldn't let it go." Kye replied to the Charazard as Yellow came within earshot.

"Wouldn't let what go?" Yellow asked, looking over the two carefully. Kye grinned at her long-time friend. She just knew the blonde had her guard up after hearing that last line.

"Oh nothing… just wondering if you confessed to Red Bird yet," Kye laughed as Yellow blushed a deep red. She highly doubted her friend confessed, she was still the shy girl Kye had left two years ago, but hey, Kye needed something to entertain her. And poor Yellow was the best thing to keep her entertained.

"W-what?" Yellow stammered as she sat beside her friend. Her blush deepened as Kye laughed again.

"Ah Yellow Bird! I was hoping for a 'yes'! Not a 'what'! Surely you aren't going to stay in the dark?" Kye asked with a grin.

"Stay in the dark? Kye, what in the name of Lugia are you talking about?"

"Sweet Yellow Bird, I mean, are you ever going to tell the boy how you fee?"

"Did you spend the last two years with Blue? You're starting to sound like her," Yellow shook her head while Kye grinned. Changing the subject? Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.

"Ohohoho!" Kye imitated the older brunette so well Yellow actually glanced around for the DexHolder. "Sorry Yellow dear, just having some fun." Kye said, still imitating Blue.

"Please don't. It's bad enough having one Blue, we don't need two," Yellow sighed. Kye laughed again, this was **much** better then just sitting around!

"Yellow Bird! You've been spending too much time around Green Bird! You're starting to sound like that almost-brother of yours!" Kye teased her friend. It was true though, the stoic DexHolder treated Yellow like a sister, keeping a close eye on her when she was around. Then a thought occurred to Kye that made her stop laughing.

_What is it Kye? You seem… deflated as they say,_ Scorch asked, turning and gently touching her snout to Kye's head. The Trainer shook her head, noticing her friends' concerned looks.

"It's nothing… I was just wondering if Green Bird, or anyone else for that matter, knew you were here with me," Kye looked at Yellow. The blonde looked down, a guilty look coming to her eyes.

"…No. They don't know I'm here with you Kye. I just told them I was going to meet our new juniors," Yellow said quietly after a short pause.

Kye sighed, that wasn't good. "Yellow Bird, I know your trying to help me, but, you don't have to keep it secret that you're coming to see me," Kye said in a faintly stern tone. Kye did appreciate her friend's attempts to keep as few people as possible from finding her, but she didn't have to hide it from the rest of the flock.

_I agree. What Kye speaks is true emberling. You should not have hidden the truth,_ Scorch said in a voice that was much sterner then Kye's. Yellow nodded her head in understanding, but didn't speak.

Seeing that the conversation had depressed Yellow, Kye opened her mouth to change the subject, but Jetstream suddenly ran up, looking rather upset.

_Kye! A Trainer wishes to battle!_ the Lightning Pokèmon informed her. A sigh escaped Kye's lips, of course. Well, better not keep whomever it was waiting.

"Alright. Where is he Jetstream?" Kye asked her friend as she dismounted from her Charazard's back.

_It is not a male Kye,_ Jetstream told her. _A female Trainer and her friends are waiting back with Sparky and the others._ Kye raised a eyebrow at this. Most of her challengers were male for some reason or other Kye didn't know. Though she guessed it was because it was her name that threw them off. After all, Kye did sound like a guy, not a girl.

"Alrighty then. Better not keep her waiting. Challengers are always so impatient," Kye mumbled as she followed her Jolteon, with Yellow and Scorch right behind her.

Kye had to admit she was curious. When she saw the small group, she sensed that they were powerful Trainers, very capable of taking on any other Trainer with ease.

However, Kye wasn't any other Trainer.

With a flick of her wrist, she had Jetstream dashing off, straight at the girl without warning.

Would the challenger be able to handle this battle? Only one way to find out.

**((Time: Noon. Place: Sandgem Town))**

Platinum Berlitz was waiting very patiently for her two friends and bodyguards, Diamond and Pearl.

Sitting in Professor Rowan's Lab, Platinum recalled receiving a call a few days ago from one of their seniors, a girl named Yellow, that she would like to meet them and she was sure her friend, who she happened to come across, would love to as well.

Well Platinum couldn't say no to her senior. In fact, she had been quite thrilled that she and her friends would finally be meeting one of their seniors. And a personal friend… who could it be?

"Little Miss! We're here!" a cheerful voice called from outside the lab. Platinum smiled to herself as she got to her feet and walked to the door. Opening it revealed two boys, Diamond and Pearl.

"Good evening Diamond, Pearl. It is good to see you again," Platinum smiled as her friends did the same.

"It's good to see you too Little Miss!" Diamond said as he shoved a pastry into his mouth while Pearl just nodded before asking:

"Will we be going now or later to see our senior?"

Platinum nodded, "Now of course. It will take quite some time to get to Canalave City from here and I told our senior that we would meet her at three in front of the Pokèmon Center," Platinum informed him.

Pearl nodded again as Platinum called out her Rapidash before mounting the Fire Horse Pokèmon's back. "Shall we go?" she asked politely. The two boys instantly stood on either side of her Pokèmon, grinning up at her.

"Whenever you're ready Little Miss, we are!" Pearl told her. Platinum held back a giggle as Rapidash trotted off down the road, Pearl and Diamond right with her.

**((On The Boat To Canalave- Two Hours Later…))**

"What do you think our senior and her friend are like Pearl? Little Miss?" Diamond asked as he reached for another cookie that sat on the table they were at on the deck. A red and blue umbrella stretched over them, blocking the sun's rays.

"I have researched our seniors of course. Amarillo, or Yellow as she prefers, is called the 'Healer' off the group and one of the first Pokèdex Owners, the fourth from the region known as Kanto," Platinum responded as she sipped a cup of tea.

"Really? The 'Healer'…" Pearl murmured. Diamond looked up nervously as Platinum raised a eyebrow slightly.

"Pearl? Is something the matter?" she asked. She spotted Diamond shaking his head ever so slightly…

"Of course Little Miss. Everything is fine. Just thinking," Pearl told her smoothly, his voice betraying nothing. Platinum gave him a odd look before turning to Diamond as he cleared his throat.

Uh, Little Miss… do you happen to know anything else? Maybe her mystery friend?" Diamond asked, casting a nervous glance at Pearl as the blonde turned to face the ocean, his eyes clouding with an emotion Platinum couldn't read.

"Yes and no. I do not know who her friend is, but I am told that it is a she, and a very powerful Trainer. I wish to do battle with her. Of course, if that is okay with her and our senior.

"Though I am sure our senior wont mind, I am told she is quite accepting and kind. They say she has the power to share the hearts and minds with Pokèmon as well as heal their wounds." Platinum stated calmly as she took another sip of tea as if talking about their senior's powers was nothing.

Diamond blinked, nearly dropping his cookie in his shock. Someone who could understand Pokèmon? How was that possible?

"Attention passengers! We will be arriving at Canalave City in five minutes! Please be ready to depart! Thank you for riding with us today!" the announcement rang out of speakers set around the ship.

A waiter came and took the empty cookie tray away as the small group got to their feet and started for the bow of the ship so they could see the city ahead of them.

"There it is. Canalave City. How long as it been since we were here last?" Pearl asked, as a nostalgic feeling settled over him. The group watched as the land grew closer and closer.

"It has been just a year Pearl. Yet it feels like it was only yesterday we flew here from Hearthome to save my father," Platinum said quietly as she gazed out at the city before them.

They had returned, and this time, they weren't alone.

**((Thirty Minutes Later…))**

Pearl walked just to Platinum's left, just behind her. Diamond was on her right, eating. Again.

The trio walked through the streets of Canalave City, since they had time to kill, they'd decided to visit Byron the Canalave Gym Leader. Unfortunately, he wasn't there. The Gym Trainer said something about him going to try and battle a old friend/rival by the Pokèmon Center…

So that's why the trio was wandering the streets of Canalave, searching for Byron and his friend/rival.

"Who do you think this person that Byron is going to battle is?" Diamond asked Pearl as he took a bite from a pastry. Where the pastry and other goodies came from Pearl didn't know, he wasn't even sure Diamond knew. Both had stopped asking that question and just went with it.

"I don't know Dia. Perhaps another Gym Leader?" Pearl looked up as Platinum suddenly stopped, halting just in time so he didn't crash into her.

"What is it Little Miss? Is something wrong?" Dia asked, trying to find the source of Platinum's sudden stop.

Platinum didn't reply, she was to busy staring at something up the hill…

Pearl glanced up and nearly gasped. A small gang of Pokèmon were playing, two Pikachu; a Jolteon; and two Eevee to be exact. Though that wasn't what caused the group's mouths to drop open. Even Dia had stopped eating when he saw who was on the hill.

"It can't be… I had heard rumors that she returned… but seeing her in the flesh… words cannot describe it!" Platinum whispered, unable to take her eyes off the two Trainers under the shade of a lone tree on the hilltop.

"I know what you mean Little Miss… Kye Everstone, Champion of Pokèmon… and there she is. Here, in Sinnoh," Pearl whispered in awe.

"She has to be the greatest Trainer to ever live! I heard that no one, not even other Champions, can defeat her!" Dia also whispered in awe. None of them were sure why they were whispering, perhaps it was out of respect for the powerful Trainer.

"That she is my friends! Say, what are you three doing here anyway?" a familiar voice asked the Sinnoh DexHolders.

All three jumped, startled by the deep voice that suddenly spoke up. Whipping around, they realized the voice came from Byron, the very man they were looking for.

"Byron! We've been looking for you!" Pearl told the man. Byron raised a eyebrow at this, surprise flashing through his eyes.

"Oh? Why is that? Never mind. You three seem to know a lot about the Champion. But do you know her friend?" he asked. "That, my dear young friends, is none other then Yellow of the Viridian Forest, or Yellow for short. She is one of the oldest Pokèdex Owners and your senior." Byron went on without waiting for them to answer.

Dia's eyes widened at this. "That's our senior? And the friend she said would like to meet us is **Kye**!?" he gasped, unable to believe what Byron was saying.

"You got it lad! Say, why don't you challenge Kye to a battle? You defeated all the Gym Leaders and the Battle Frontier! Should be a good battle!" Byron suggested with a grin.

"M-me? Battle the Champion… Are you sure?" Platinum asked, her breath catching some. Was he serious? Her, Platinum Berlitz, battle **Kye Everstone**?

"Sure I'm sure! Here, let me just get her attention…" Byron turned and headed over to the small group of Pokèmon. They all stopped playing once they saw him and stood up, each looking at him intently.

"Ho! You there, the Pikachu without the flower! Sparky correct? Its Byron! I have a girl here for a challenge against Kye! Mind getting her?" Byron looked down at the Pikachu. Pearl looked over the Pikachu, noting its heart shaped tail that told him it was female, and the strange brown eyes when other Pikachu had black.

Said Pikachu tilted her head as if thinking the request over before nodding slowly. She twitched her heart shaped tail and chattered something to the Jolteon who nodded before dashing off towards the Champion and her DexHolder companion.

The Pikachu (Byron called her Sparky right?) turned to Platinum and grinned, her small teeth showing. The other Pikachu padded over, looking over the Trainers with interest, though not with the light of battle like the other.

Seeing the flower-wearing Pikachu, Diamond smiled and kneeled down by her. "Hello there. I'm Diamond, or Dia for short. Do you want some food?" he asked as he pulled a cookie from his pocket (_was that where all that food came from?_ Pearl wondered), stretching out his hand to the Pikachu.

She tilted her head, studying the boy before leaning forward and sniffing the cookie. The smell was enticing and she took a few steps toward him before suddenly darting for the cookie, snatching it from Diamond's hand and back over to the other. She nibbled the cookie for a moment before her black eyes lit up and she ate the whole thing.

"Chu! Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu chattered happily, dashing over to Dia and climbing onto his shoulder. As if it was a signal, one of the two Eevee ran up, and lounged playfully at Diamond, who laughed as he fell to the ground.

Seeing the Pokèmon playing with her friend, Platinum didn't notice the two Trainers coming towards them. Nor did she see the Jolteon dart toward her…

But Pearl did.

"Little Miss! Look out! That's a Quick Attack!" Pearl called out the warning just in time. Platinum's head snapped up, seeing the rushing Lightning Pokèmon, she called out her Rapidash. The Fire Horse Pokèmon reared, making the Jolteon back off so it didn't get hit with the Stomp attack.

"What the hell?" Pearl swore.

"Hmm. I thought that the girl was battling, not the boy. Though I will take either," a calm voice spoke up.

Everyone froze and looked up at the girl who had spoken. She gazed at them with clear brown eyes, a Charazard just behind her as it rested its head on her shoulder. By her side was a blonde with amber eyes who smiled kindly at them.

"I see my Pokèmon have taken a liking to you," the blonde said in a quiet, gentle voice. Dia blinked, were these her Pokèmon? She bowed slightly to them. "Hello. You must be the Sinnoh Pokèdex Owners. My name is Yellow, from Kanto." Yellow smiled warmly as she walked over and sat by Diamond, who wouldn't stop staring at her.

"Dia, I mean Diamond, stop staring!" Pearl scolded as he walked over. He cast his orange eyes to Yellow, who looked up at him with her amber eyes. For a second Diamond thought he could see a few sparks fly between them before his senior spoke up.

"I don't mind. Do you want to sit? I'm sure your friend will like it if we watched her battle," Yellow smiled. Pearl blinked, was this really…? _Maybe Dad was wrong…_ Pearl thought as he sat beside his senior.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce my friends! This is ChuChu and Leafy," Yellow introduced the two Pokèmon as they climbed into her lap.

"So your Platinum Berlitz, Pokèdex Owner from Sinnoh huh? Pleased to meet you. The name's Kye, this is Scorch, Sparky, Jetstream, and Lunar. I will be using these four Pokèmon. What about you?" the small group looked up as Kye faced Platinum.

"I will use my Rapidash, Lopunny, Empoleon, and Froslass. What are the rules?" Platinum asked politely, masking the inner turmoil she felt inside her.

"Single battle, the winner is whoever defeats all four of their opponents Pokèmon first. You ready?" Kye asked, looking at Platinum carefully.

"I believe I am," Platinum replied, she wasn't sure if she was lying or not. She felt confident in her Pokèmon's power, yet why did she get a sense of despair?

Was she really ready for this?

* * *

Me: Phew! Cliffhanger!

Gold: Finally! Just two more chapters till I come in!

Yellow: I have a question.

Me: Yeah Yellow?

Yellow: Why is Pearl acting like I'm a enemy?

Me: He is?

Yellow: Yes he is. Why?

Me: Drat, you caught me. *Sigh* Well you see…

Gold: See what?

Me: …I can't tell you just yet.

Both: Why?

Me: Because that will ruin the surprise!

Both: *Sigh*

Me: Anyway! Review please!

Yellow: Please!

Gold: Can any of you guys and girls guess what Nikki's up to? Tell us what you think!

Yellow: Please! We want to know what you think!

Me: Any and all reviews are welcome! Good? Bad? Just want to say hi? Review!

Yellow: And don't worry about telling us if its bad!

Gold: Yeah! Nikki will try to fix it or make it better in the next chapter!

Me: So no worries! Bye! See you next time peoples! Peace out!


	3. VS Jolteon II - United

Me: Hullo again peoples! Before we go onto the story I need to make a quick announcement!

Green: Again?

Me: Yes again. Anyway, this involves this little Author's Notes slap stick you DexHolders have been doing.

Silver: Us?

Me: Yep. Starting next chapter or two, I will NOT be talking to them!

Everyone: WHAT!?

Me: What? I thought you guys hated doing this?

Everyone: …

Me: Um, guys?

*Silence*

Me: Okay then… I don't know what's going on so… DISCLAIMER GUY!

Disclaimer: **ThePokemonPress does not own Pokemon.**

Me: Again, sad… anyway! Here's the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three: VS Jolteon II- United

**((Canalave City))**

Kye watched Platinum carefully as Byron moved over to the others so the two girls could battle. A small crowd was forming as they realized a battle was about to start.

"You're up first Jetstream, I know you'll do me proud." Kye smiled at the Jolteon, who grinned back and bounded forward. He stopped ten feet away from Rapidash, his fur turning into needles as electricity started to spark off his fur.

Platinum didn't say anything, just glanced at her Pokèmon nervously before nodding. Kye smiled as she looked over the Fire Horse Pokèmon. Its speed was pretty good… should be a interesting match.

"Let us begin," Kye announced, flicking her wrist. At once, Jetstream darted forward, fur crackling with electricity as he charged up a powerful Thunder attack.

"Dodge it Rapidash! Then use your Fire Spin!" Platinum ordered. Rapidash obeyed, leaping gracefully to the side and avoiding the Thunder attack as it burnt the ground where the fire type had been just seconds ago.

_Just as I thought. With Thunder's low accuracy and Rapidash's speed, she was able to dodge… well two can play at that!_ Kye smiled and twitched her pinkie finger. She had decided the moment she saw Platinum not to use verbal commands. Only highly skilled Trainers could battle with gestures. She wasn't doing this to show off, no. Kye was doing this to test Platinum. Could the junior handle this battle?

Jetstream ducked under the Fire Spin and lashed out at Rapidash with a powerful Double Kick. The Lightning Pokèmon's hind legs struck the horse, causing it to whinny with pain and collapse, fainted.

**((The Battle- The Pokèmon's P.O.V.))**

Jetstream shook his head as the girl, Platinum, recalled her fainted Rapidash. This had to be a joke. Byron requested that this girl battle Kye? Was he nuts?

"Don't get cocky Jetstream," Kye's soothing voice reached the Lightning Pokèmon's ears. Said Pokèmon looked back at his Trainer. She gazed calmly at him, her eyes knowing. "The battle's not over yet."

Jetstream nodded, she was right of course. Kye was always right. Turning back to his opponent, Jetstream got into a battle stance as a Lopunny came next. He smirked, this would be an easy battle…

**((The Battle- The Trainer's P.O.V.))**

Platinum didn't like the smirk on the Jolteon's face. It was clear it didn't think her a worthy opponent.

Maybe she wasn't.

So she defeated the Gyms… Kye had done that in five different regions. Defeat the Battle Frontier? Kye did that… twice.

Did she even have a hope of defeating, much less **hitting** the Champion of Pokèmon? She wasn't called that for nothing.

"You can do it Missy!"

"We know you can!"

Platinum blinked, who had said that? The heiress looked around, searching for the voices when a hand suddenly fell to her shoulder.

"I think your friends are trying to get your attention young bird," Platinum turned her head to look up at Kye's kind face.

_My friends…?_ then she remembered Diamond and Pearl were there, watching her battle.

"Don't give up Missy!"

"We're here for you!"

"Don't forget me! I'll cheer for you too!"

Who was that? Platinum turned and gasped slightly when she saw that not only was Diamond and Pearl cheering for her, all their Pokèmon… even Yellow was on her feet, a grin on her face.

"You dodged Kye's Jolteon! No one has done that in years! You can do it!" Yellow cheered. Pearl echoed her with a huge grin while Dia did the same.

"Pearl… Dia… even Yellow…" Platinum whispered. Kye laughed and the younger girl looked up at her curiously.

"Yellow Bird is right! No one, not even your Champion, has managed to dodge my Jolteon's attack! Listen to them Platinum, listen to your friends," Kye told her quietly, her brown eyes sparkling.

She did. She listened to Pearl's shouts of encouragement; Dia's quieter, but still encouraging words and promise to make her a cake afterwards; the Pokèmon's cries; and Yellow telling her hope was still there…

Platinum smiled to herself, she could do this. Kye nodded, a smile on her own face as she headed to the other side of the hill. "Shall we continue?" the Champion asked.

"Yes. I believe this battle has only just started," Platinum replied without any hesitation. Her Lopunny bounced and prepared for the battle while the Jolteon gave her a nod of approval.

This battle had only just begun.

**((Back To The Battle))**

"Now Lopunny! Dizzy Punch!"

"Dodge and use Agility Jetstream!"

The Pokèmon obeyed their Trainers, the fighting spirit igniting within them as they attacked and dodged.

Kye grinned, now this was a battle!

"Lets show our new friends the battle they asked for! Jetstream! Now! LAST RESORT!"

Platinum's eyes widened as she saw the Jolteon glow a brilliant white, it charged toward her Lopunny at unnatural speed till it was nothing but a blur of light.

"Quick Lopunny! DODGE!" Platinum called out desperately. She watched in awed horror as Lopunny tried to dodge the powerful normal type move… and failed.

Jetstream slammed into the Rabbit Pokèmon full force from above, how it got above Lopunny and when, Platinum wasn't sure, but the impact sent dust and debris everywhere, the shockwave knocking Platinum off her feet.

"Lopunny!" Platinum stumbled to her feet and stared with unmasked shock at the scene in front of her.

Right where the Pokèmon had once stood was a twenty foot wide crater, the power of Last Resort had been so great it crushed the earth, sending bits of it into the air, which now rained down around the field.

A hushed silence fell over the crowd as something move in the crater. Everyone waited tensely for the something to show itself.

When it did Platinum heard gasps escape the throats of everyone there.

Padding out of the crater without a scratch on its fur was Jetstream, and **it was dragging Lopunny out of the crater**.

The Jolteon carefully set the Rabbit Pokèmon at Platinum's feet. The heiress dropped to her knees, looking over her battered Pokèmon with tears in her eyes.

"Lopunny… oh Lopunny! I'm sorry!" Platinum gathered the brown and cream Pokèmon in her arms. The rabbit cooed gently, stroking her Trainer's cheek.

Platinum recalled the Rabbit Pokèmon, her eyes dull. She had tried, and now this… Kye was just to strong…

"The battle's over."

Platinum looked up in surprise as Kye walked over with her friends. Dia tried to comfort the girl while Pearl offered his congratulations for getting as far as she did.

"This battle is over. You proved you are worthy of being not only a DexHolder, but a true member of the flock… welcome Platinum Bird," Kye smiled warmly. "Welcome to the Pokèdex Owner's."

**((The Pokèmon Center))**

Yellow smiled as she watched Platinum rejoin her two Pokèmon. They had been injured pretty bad, but not enough for an overnight stay. Kye had made sure not to use her full power. Just a fraction of it.

"I can't believe it…" Kye said from beside Yellow. The DexHolder turned to her friend, a curious look on her face.

"Can't believe what? That there are still people out there that rejoice in being with Pokèmon?" Yellow joked. Kye smiled and shook her head.

"No, I meant I can't believe you didn't cheer for me!" Kye grinned as Yellow let out a small huff of disbelief.

"No offense Kye, but I've been cheering for you for years. I think I can cheer for others as well. Besides, I had no doubt you'd win, but I couldn't stand seeing my junior look so hopeless," Yellow glanced at Platinum, who was smiling, though it seemed a bit empty.

"I understand," Kye sighed as she saw Platinum's empty smile. "I suppose I went a bit overboard huh?"

"A bit?" Yellow scoffed gently. She couldn't be unkind, it wasn't in her nature. "You went more then a bit overboard."

"Let me guess… more like a miner that knows treasure is there, but over does it in his greed to reach the gold?" Kye asked, using one of her many metaphors.

Yellow wasn't really sure how to respond to this, she wasn't very good at understanding Kye's metaphors… she doubted **anyone** understood Kye's metaphors other then Kye herself.

"Umm, I don't think you went that far… of course, I'm really sure what you just said…" Yellow confessed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Hmm, I thought you were getting better in understand Kyenese. Well, looks like only one of us can speak the other's language," Kye laughed at Yellow's completely blank expression. What in the name of Lugia was Kye talking about?

Kye laughed again as she walked towards the juniors. Yellow followed after sharing a bewildered glances with ChuChu and Leafy, each on a shoulder. Sparky turned back to the blonde, a spark in her eyes.

_You have to excuse Kye, she went slightly bonkers after a… certain event not long after we left you,_ the Pikachu apologized for her Trainer.

"I am not bonkers!" Kye said defensively as she frowned at her partner. Her frown turned into a smile as she approached the junior DexHolders.

They all turned and bowed respectively to the Champion and their senior. Yellow gave a short laugh. "You don't have to bow!" she smiled as Kye nodded in agreement.

"It is the respective thing to do Senior," Platinum said quietly, lowering her eyes. Kye sighed, "You don't have to hide your face Platinum Bird, we're friends. I don't think less of you since you lost. Truthfully, I'm impressed." Platinum looked up at her with wide eyes as the Champion of Pokèmon went on:

"You're the first person to dodge any of Jetstream's attacks since I began my journey. That on its own is impressive. But what I find even more impressive if the bond between you and your Pokèmon. They knew that they didn't stand a chance in battle, but they didn't care.

"They battled for you. They knew that even though they couldn't win, they could prove that they cared about you. The best way was to battle with all that have, you shouldn't be so down. Be glad. Feel proud that you and your Pokèmon are so close. I know that they are," Kye patted Platinum's head with a fond smile on her face.

Yellow walked over, "Kye's right. Don't think of this as a loss. Think of it as understanding your Pokèmon even more."

"Their right Missy. Don't be down! Look! I made a cake just like I promised!" Dia said, gesturing to the table behind him. Sure enough, sitting there was a large cake. Kye's eyes grew to the size of saucer plates.

"CAKE!" the Champion shouted, lounging for the sugary treat. "No! Kye! Don't eat that cake! Its not yours!" Yellow said, blocking the taller girl. "But Yellow Bird! I haven't had cake since… dang, when was the last time I had cake?" Kye said with a faintly confused look.

_That would be… oh wow. I don't even know!_ Sparky tilted her head in thought. _Dang, you've been deprived of cake. That's just sad._

Kye pouted. "See Yellow! Not even Sparky knows when I last had cake! Please?" she asked with big puppy-dog eyes.

Dang it. Why did she have to do that? Yellow sighed and looked helplessly at Dia. "Would you mind if Kye had some cake?" she asked. Diamond smiled, "I don't mind senior. You have some too!" he told her.

"Yes!" Kye instantly ducked around her friend and grabbed a plate. "Cake!" she grinned from ear to ear. Best. Day. EVER!

And to think. It started so boring.

**((A Ways Away… Watching The DexHolders Eat Cake…))**

Two figures stood side by side, watching the Pokèdex Owners and Champion eat cake from their vantage point on a rooftop. Both were young males, one had spiky brown hair, the other, unruly black hair under a cap.

"They seem to be having fun, don't you think?" the black haired one asked the other with a smile. The other just grunted, his eyes never leaving the small group as they let out their Pokèmon so they could join in and meet.

"Not talking again huh? Really, look, nothing's wrong. Besides, she has a **Champion** with her. Its not like someone's going to attack with **Kye** around. You know that," the black haired one insisted. Still, the one with brown hair said nothing, just glared at him.

"Would you stop that! Its not my fault! She went because she knew she'd be fine! You got to trust her," the first tried again to lull the other's anger. He wasn't very happy with the girl for coming here.

_Not that I blame him,_ thought the raven haired one. He sighed, looking down at the DexHolders, his Absol sitting quietly next to him.

His friend's Valcarona fluttered next to him, scattering his ember-like scales as his six wings kept him aloft.

"I do trust her… I just don't trust **that one**," the second growled, speaking for the first time. He pointed to a blonde and the first frowned. "I don't see what **that one** can do to her, they are friends," he protested.

"That's what you think. Never could see the facts straight could you? No. **That one** is a danger, and I will not risk it," the second growled, turning to head down to the group. At least, he was till the first grabbed his arm.

"I get your worried about her. But trust her to make her own choices," the young man said quietly, his eyes flashing with something the second didn't understand.

The other turned to face his friend, hand reaching for his PokèBalls… then dropped limply, a loud sigh escaping his lips. "Your right… its surprising, but true," he heard the first scoff at this.

"I can be right at times," he joked. The second couldn't help but smile. He had wondered why he had asked his friend to come with him to check on the girl, now he was glad he had. But something… didn't sit right with him. The other hadn't even hesitated when he was asked to come… why?

"Why did you come though? If your so sure she can take care of herself, why did you come?" the brown haired one asked. The other flinched, then grinned sheepishly, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, well… I guess I was pretty worried too," he said lamely. The other looked at him curiously, he was sure his friend was lying, or at least not telling the whole truth. "Fine, come on. Lets go back, grandpa wanted to talk to us about something," the second turned away.

The first let out a quiet breath of relief before casting a quick glance back at the DexHolders below. He smiled fondly as his eyes settled on a certain blonde…

"Are you coming or not?" his friends asked gruffly. The first chuckled, looked like he was back to his old self again. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming," he smiled and turned away from the DexHolders, gripping a PokèBall in his hand.

If only he hadn't turned around, then he would have seen the same blonde look up, thinking that maybe he was nearby… and hoping it was true.

* * *

Me: Guys? Guys? Are you okay?

Everyone: …

Me: Umm, I don't know how to act with everyone being silent, so I'll just ask for reviews…

*Silence*

Me: *Sweat-drop* Anyway… Please review! Till next time peoples of the world! Bye! Peace! *flashes signature peace sign*

*Silence*

Me: HOLY MEW! GREEN DIDN'T TELL ME THAT MY SIGNATURE PEACE SIGN ISN'T A PEACE SIGN! THE WORLD IS ENDING!

*Silence*

Me: Crap. I broke the Pokèdex Owners. Bye! Peace out!


	4. VS Dwebble - We Have Arrived

Me: Hullo peoples!

Gold: I thought you weren't going to do this anymore?

Me: I'm not, this will be my last conversation with the DexHolders in the Authors Notes.

Green: I don't like how you said that…

Me: Why?

Green: Your making it sound like your going to be seeing us in the story.

Me: Don't worry Green! I will, just not this one! Didn't you like it when I entered the **How Bad Can It Be?** story?

Green: *Deadpans* No.

Gold: I didn't care for that story. You made Green punch me.

Me: Gold! Don't give it away!

Gold: Fine, sheesh.

Me: Okay, someone please do the disclaimer!

Blue: Ooh! Ooh! I'll do it!

Me: Okay! Blue, would you please?

Blue: Sure thing Nikki! **ThePokemonPress does not own Pokemon.**

Me: Thank you Blue! Now, here's the story! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three: VS Dwebble- We Have Arrived!**

**((Docks At Castelia City, Unova Region))**

Gold was bored out of his mind.

He barely glanced at the other passengers as they went by, melting into the city which they had docked. Only one person stood by him as he leaned lazily against a large wooden crate, Terri. The girl he'd met on the ship.

The two had, surprisingly, become fast friends. Discovering they were heading the same way, they decided to team up.

"I hope you don't mind my tagging along Gold," Terri said, breaking the silence. She thought she'd go crazy if she had to stand there any longer.

"I don't mind Fiery Gal! Besides, I'm not entirely sure which was I have to go anyhow," Gold shrugged carelessly, his Ambipom chattered beside him, trying to convince Marsh, Terri's Mudkip, to do something.

Since neither a Mudkip, nor a Ambipom, were native to the Unova region, many people stopped and stared at them as they passed the duo.

"If you don't know where to go, why did you say you were going the same way as me?" Terri asked, looking over the older boy with slight suspicion.

"Well, you said you were going to challenge the Gyms. I have to go see the Gym Leaders, so we're heading the same way. Get it?" Gold said with a roll of his eyes. Wasn't the kid paying attention when he explained this earlier?

Terri looked at him for a few more moments before nodding slowly. "Alright. So… any idea about who the Gym Leaders are?" she asked. If Gold knew, then it would be easier to get through the Gym.

Gold thought about it for a moment before looking over to the right and grinning. "Well, that's one of them," he said, still grinning, as he pointed.

Frowning, Terri turned to see who he was pointing at. At first, she couldn't tell, there were to many people in the way, then she noticed a tall, slender man with brown hair in a slight afro walking toward them, a Dwebble by his side.

"Well hello new friends! I sense your pure hearts even from here!" the man cried joyfully, startling Terri as he threw up his arms in joy.

"Yo! You must be Burgh, the Gym Leader here right?" Gold asked the slender man. The Gym Leader grinned at the DexHolder.

"Yes I am! It is my greatest pleasure to meet you both! Though it would thrill me to no end to learn who you fine folk are!" Burgh said, sounding a little to giddy in Terri's opinion.

"Name's Gold, and this girl is Terri. She wants a battle, I want information. Mind helping us out?" Gold said with a meaning Terri didn't understand.

Burgh, on the other hand, seemed to understand quite well, because his happy face sobered instantly. "Ah yes. I heard you were coming Gold. Come to my Gym. We'll talk while your friend makes her way through," the Gym Leader turned around and headed into the large city.

* * *

Terri was certain after what felt like hours of walking (though it was only thirty minutes), the Gym Leader had no clue where he was going.

"Are we there yet?" Gold and Terri asked at the same time (Gold had asked seventy times while Terri asked eighty-four. Yeah, they're counting).

"Almost," Burgh said for the oh, hundred and fifty-fourth time. Or was the hundred and fifty-sixth? He had lost count around one hundred and forty-three.

"You said that hours ago!" Gold complained. Terri sighed, she wasn't sure how long they were walking, but it certainly felt like hours. Her feet were sore and she was hot. The sun overhead made it clear that it wasn't going anywhere for another few hours at least.

_Damn, I hate summer,_ Terri mentally groaned. Why couldn't it be spring? Or fall? What ever happened to winter wonderland? _It melted with all this heat,_ Terri sighed again.

Another twenty minutes of walking.

"That's it! I'm done! I need to rest!" Terri announced, finding a bench and plopping down. Her Mudkip joined her, after the first ten minutes, Terri had made the Mud Fish Pokèmon walk on her own.

"Mud!" Marsh agreed, laying across her Trainer's lap. She wasn't made for walking in a city in the middle of summer. She was more of a late winter/early spring kind of Pokèmon. Much like her Trainer.

"I agree with Fiery Girl, I can't take another step," Gold puffed, he didn't even bother heading for the bench, he just collapsed on the ground where he was, his Aibo doing the same and the two leaned against each other, back-to-back.

Burgh turned to look at them and sighed dramatically. "Why are the youth so tireful these days?" he sighed again, equally dramatic. His Dwebble nodded agreement.

"Tireful? I don't think that's a word," Terri protested weakly.

"But it is! For my pure heart made it! Thus the word is truth! And the truth is the word!" Burgh said, spinning around, arms in the air. Dwebble did the same with his claws, copying his Trainer. Or was he just like the insane Gym Leader?

Terri was beginning to think that the Gym Leader was a nutcase. Was Gold sure this was the city's Gym Leader? She, personally, thought the man was a psychiatric hospital escapee.

_Damn heat,_ Terri thought as she fanned her face with her hand. Marsh tried to help out, using her fin-like tail to blow air on her Trainer. But she was too hot, and soon grew tired.

_Wait a minute… Marsh… That's it!_ Terri thought, a grin forming on her face. She knew just how to beat the heat!

"Judging by the look on your face, you have a idea?" Gold asked, looking up at Terri. He was still on the ground, though he was now sharing a bottle of water with Aibo. The two tailed monkey took the canteen gratefully, gulping the contains quickly.

"Yep. Question: you have any Pokèmon that know Blizzard?" Terri asked as she nudged her Mudkip to her feet. The blue Pokèmon understood instantly and hopped down to the Trainer's feet.

"Nope."

"Then I guess its all on you Marsh."

"Mudkip!"

The Mud Fish Pokèmon took a deep breath, then exhaled. The air that escaped her mouth formed into a Blizzard attack that covered the Trainers (and Aibo) in a cooling current. Snow fell around them, though it was quickly gone because of the sun's rays.

With a sigh of relief Terri thanked her Pokèmon. Marsh stopped the attack, eyes bright with her Trainer's praise, before leaping up to the redhead's shoulders.

"Brilliant!" Burgh cried, tossing his arms into the air once more. "The thought of using your Mudkip's Blizzard- just brilliant! I have just gotten an inspiration! I must paint this!" Burgh whipped out a small canvas from who-knew-where, and a paint brush and began to think. Deeply.

"Hmm…. Ahh… Yes…." Burgh muttered as he started to paint. "I see it! Aha, yes that's it…. A few strokes…. Oh! I see! How can it be missed? Hmm…."

Terri and Gold each exchanged a 'what the hell?' look with the other. What was Burgh doing? How could he paint in this heat? What was he? A fire-type?

_If he's just going to stand there painting… why don't I just ask him to battle?_ Terri wondered. Cue light bulb.

_That's it! Why don't I?_ the teen grinned and walked up to the Gym Leader.

"Hey Burgh!" said person looked up, annoyed that his work was interrupted.

"Yes? What is it? I'm working on a very important piece here!" the Leader snapped. Terri didn't back down, she wasn't called the 'Stone Willed Girl' for nothing.

"How about we battle. I win, I get your badge. You win, I have to try again later. How about it?" Terri asked, for her, it was a win-win.

"A battle? Now? Here?" Burgh asked, taken aback by the girl's boldness.

"Why not? We've spent half the day walking in circles, I think I deserve something for following you this long," Terri said.

The Bug Trainer thought about this. She had a point. They had been walking a long time… "Fine. We shall have our Gym Battle now. A three-on-three battle. Winner is the one who hasn't lost all three Pokèmon. Sound good?" Burgh looked down at the challenger.

"More than." Terri replied with a smile.

* * *

**((The Battle))**

The two Trainers stood on opposite sides of the fountain in the center of the park/square. A small crowd had formed within seconds of Burgh accepting Terri's challenge.

"Shall we begin?" Burgh asked.

"You bet!" Terri answered, a grin on her face.

"Then I shall used my best! Dwebble!" Burgh twirled around as he spoke. His Dwebble let out a battle cry as he scuttled onto the field between the two.

"I thought so. Let's go Ninja!" Terri called out as she threw a PokèBall into the air. A flash of light appeared and within, a flying bug emerged.

"Ninjask!" the bug cried. The crowd gasped and began to murmur with excitement. None of them had ever seen the Ninja Pokèmon before.

"Ooh! A beautiful bug I see! As a Gym Leader, I must be aware of all kinds in my field. So I think it is only fitting I have the first move. Dwebble! Smack Down!" Burgh commanded.

"Dodge it Ninja! Then use X-Scissor!" Terri countered. The speedy bug Pokèmon complied, easily dodging the flying rock that Dwebble had thrown.

"Nin!" Ninja cried as he swooped down, claws crossed and covered in a purple glow, at the Rock Inn Pokèmon.

"Rock Polish Dwebble!" Burgh said quickly, hoping the move would let Dwebble dodge. The tough bug and rock type obeyed, polishing its shell as fast as it could. However, the Ninjask was faster, crashing into the crab before it could move.

"Dwebble!" the Rock Inn Pokèmon cried as he was flung into the air by the powerful bug type move.

"Don't let up! Aerial Ace!" Terri called out. Ninja twisted midair and shot towards the flying Pokèmon. He slammed into Dwebble, sending the crab back to the ground, fainted.

Gasps of shock rippled though the crowd as Burgh recalled his Dwebble. Two hits. How powerful was this stranger?

"Impressive. I didn't see that coming. However, my next Pokèmon will not go down as easily. Come out and show them your grace! Leavanny!" Burgh spun again, tossing his arms into the air dramatically (again).

After a brief flash of light, a long-legged bug appeared. It was covered in leafs and it seemed that its arms were leafs.

"Leavanny!" the Pokèmon said with a big smile. Terri put on a determined look as he Ninjask hovered by her side. She was going to win this. If she lost, then what was the point in aiming for the best?

"Ninja. Silver Wind," Terri ordered her bug. The winged flyer (obviously) obeyed, fanning his wings till they were almost invisible. A gust slammed into Leavanny, nearly knocking the bug/grass type off her feet.

"Your pure heart shines forth brilliantly! Now Leavanny! Lets show them your pure heart! Energy Ball!" Burgh cried, falling to his knees with his arms in the air.

"LeavANNY!" Leavanny shouted, charging a green ball of energy in front of her. Once charged, she threw the ball at Ninjask… or rather, where Ninjask was.

The flying/bug type zipped around the Nurturing Pokèmon. Dodging each Energy Ball with ease, and still gaining speed.

"Speed Boost," Terri explained. "My Ninjask's Ability. It gains speed after each turn. Do you really think you'll be able to hit my Pokèmon that easily?" she taunted. "How about we finish this up? Ninja! Use Swords Dance! Then Aerial Ace!"

Ninja began to spin, his claws glowing faintly. Seconds later he was circling back around, ramming himself into Leavanny's back, giving the win to Terri once more.

"Thank you Leavanny. Your pure heart will never fail," Burgh praised the Nurturing Pokèmon. "I must say. You are very good. Now, let me show you my true power! Come forth and shine! Scolipede!" Burgh cried out, tossing another PokèBall forward.

"Scolipede!" a large purple centipede roared, glaring down at Terri and Ninja with yellow eyes.

"Piece of cake," Terri said, though she was sweating some. "Alright Ninja! Swords Dance! Then Aerial Ace!"

Once more the flying/bug spun, claws glowing, before circling around and diving at the Megapede Pokèmon.

"Steamroller!" Burgh commanded. Instantly, Scolipede turned and, shining bright purple, rolled **onto** Ninjask.

"No! Ninja!" Terri called out to her faithful Pokèmon. No reply was heard.

As Scolipede stood, it revealed a fainted Ninjask, crushed by the much larger (and heavier) Pokèmon.

"Thank you Ninja. You did your best," Terri praised the Pokèmon as she returned it.

She closed her eyes briefly before taking out another PokèBall. "Alright then. Seems I need to bring out the big guns…" Terri opened her orange eyes, smiling mirthlessly at her opponent. "Come out Mystic!"

As the PokèBall flew into the air, it opened. Within the bright flash of light, a large dragon Pokèmon emerged.

"Flygon!" it cried out, its voice majestic sounding. The great winged ground/dragon type landed lightly, her feet barely skimming the ground.

The crowd oohed and awed at the Mystic Pokèmon (thus her name). Like Terri's other Pokèmon, they had never seen a Flygon before.

"Well this is a surprise! Didn't now you had one of them Fiery Gal!" Gold called from his place behind Terri. "This battle is getting interesting!"

_You bet it is,_ Terri smiled. Time to end this.

"Mystic! Earthquake!" Terri ordered. The green dragon leaped into the air, then slammed back down, sending shockwaves through the earth.

"Scoli!" Scolipede yelled, falling to the ground. It trembled, trying to get to its feet.

"Don't let it get up! Dragon Tail!"

"No! Scolipede!"

The Flygon's tail glowed white and blue before crashing into the Megapede Pokèmon. The giant centipede flew through the air, and crashed to the ground at its Trainer's feet, fainted.

* * *

**((Battle End))**

Gold whistled quietly as Burgh congratulated Terri, handing her the badge she had won. Who'd have thought of battling the way she had?

"What do you think Aibo?" Gold asked his Ambipom. The Long Tail Pokèmon grinned and clapped his hands in approval.

"My thoughts exactly," Gold chuckled some before walking over to his friend. "Congrats Fiery Gal!" he told her.

"Thanks Gold. I'm sure your ready to talk to Burgh about whatever it huh?" Terri thanked him before asking.

The golden eyed boy sobered instantly. "Yeah. I'll see you at the Pokèmon Center. You think you can find your way there?" he asked the Hoenn girl. She nodded, "Yeah, see you later," she turned and started to walk away, her Mudkip on her shoulder, and Flygon following behind.

"Alright Burgh. No more clowning around. We need to get down to business," Gold told the artist seriously. The Gym Leader nodded in agreement.

"Right. Come this way. I think I know a place we can talk."

* * *

**((Somewhere…))**

"Well? Is it true?"

"Unfortunately yes. They don't seem to be stopping."

"I can't believe this! I just finished on mission, now another!"

"Well that's what happens."

"Yeah, yeah. So how much do you know about the Pokèdex Owner that's been causing trouble?"

"Goes by Black. Travels with a girl named White, president of the BW Agency I hear."

"Really? Impressive."

"Yeah, though Black's a good Trainer, the girl isn't."

"Which means she's the weak point. Hit there, and bam! The castle starts to crumble. Am I right?"

"You could say that. Black has taken a shine to her."

"Then the castle will more then crumble… okay. I'll get going. First, I'll see what the others know. Then- I get ready for the hit."

"Right. Good luck. Don't fail. We have to win this."

"No worries."

"Prepare to leave. You need to be in Nimbasa City in two weeks. Max."

"Like I said. No worries."

"What of the others?"

"Who? Them? Please. You don't have to worry about it. I already have a plan."

* * *

Me: Ooh! Cliffhanger!

Green: I think you like making people go insane.

Me: Meh. Your just jealous that I'm awesome.

Green: Not really.

Me: Whatever Green.

Blue: So who were the two talking in the end?

Me: Sorry. No spoilers here!

Gold: Too bad.

Me: Review please!

Blue: Yes! Review! We need them!

Me: Bye! Review! Till next time peoples of the world! Peace out! *Flashes peace sign*

Green: Not a peace sign…


	5. VS Swadloon

Me: Ahh, peace and quiet. No DexHolders to-

Gold: Hold EVERYTHING!

Me: *Screams like a little girl* AHH! WHAT THE HECK!? GOLD!?

Gold: *Rubs ear* You don't need to scream.

Me: What are you doing here?

Gold: Well, lets just say I lost the game of Rock Paper Scissors and was forced to come here to stop you from blocking us off.

Me: *Blinks* What? I thought you guys hated me?

Gold: *Unsure what to say* Yeah, well… *coughs* We may have… well… gotten… attached… to you…

Me: *Stares*

Gold: Umm, Nikki?

Me: *Stares*

Gold: Crap. I think I broke her. Green's going to kill me.

Me: *Silence*

Gold: Dang. **ThePokemonPress does not own Pokemon.**

Me: *Silence*

Gold: This isn't good… Here's the story! Enjoy!

Me: *Stares in silence*

Gold: *Sweat-drops*

* * *

Chapter Five: VS Swadloon- Traveling The Twisted Forest Part I

**((With Gold And Terri, Heading To The Nacrene City Gym))**

Gold looked at the giant log before him. Maybe going off the path wasn't such a good idea…

Turns out that Pinwheel Forest really **was** a maze. Going off the path wasn't a good idea for anyone who wanted to stay, well, **not** lost.

"How many dead ends have we run into now?" Terri asked with a sigh as she and Gold turned around to try and find the exit.

"About twenty," Gold replied. It was sad really, he'd managed to travel through twisted time, yet he couldn't find his way out of a forest? Sad. Very, very sad.

"We should have listened to Burgh. He told us to stay on the path, not stray off it!" Terri stomped her foot in frustration. She **hated** days like this.

"Well, we're not going to get anywhere standing around wishing we hadn't walked off the path. Can't change the past! Come on, lets try to find our way out of this bloody forest," Gold said, walking off in a random direction.

Terri sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**((Meanwhile…))**

Green's eye twitched. Why the hell did they have to go off the road? Didn't they have any sense?

Red stood behind Green, keeping a good distance away from the infuriated teen. He wasn't pleased about walking in circles, but he could deal with it. He just didn't think Green could.

"So… are you still upset about you-know-what?" Red asked after clearing his throat in a attempt to cool the other's temper.

"Considering it involves lying, you, and a Champion that we haven't seen in two years, yes," Green scowled, glaring at the red eyed boy behind him.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll just shut up." Red said meekly, rubbing the back of his head. Maybe he shouldn't have brought that up…

"I don't get it, why did she lie? We know who Kye is," Green went on, clearly upset about the issue.

"Well, after what happened last time, you can't really blame her. You were there, you know what happened when we met," Red said, forgetting to shut up.

"Well we made up, some at least. Besides, that was because she lied to us, and kept to herself," Green snapped.

"Can you blame her? She believed she was a monster! Can't really argue with that point. You saw what happened to Toro when Sapph questioned her!"

"I know! I'm just worried about her…" Green trailed off, turning away from his rival/friend.

Red patted his shoulder in understanding. "I know. But you chose to leave he behind before coming here. We have a mission to do. So lets find those two and get out of this place."

Green nodded, wondering when Red started making sense. Maybe this area was messing with his mind…

**((Back With Gold And Terri))**

"I hate trees."

Gold chuckled at Terri's comment. It had been over two hours since they left the path, and the two had run into fifty dead ends; fell down thirty seven holes; and even ran into twenty four trees. Each.

"Laugh all you want, it won't change the fact we're hopelessly lost!" Terri snapped, glaring at the older boy.

"Don't worry so much Terri, your starting to sound like Super Serious Gal," Gold laughed at Terri's completely bank look. "She's a friend of mine." he explained.

"Oh," Terri said, feeling slightly stupid. Gold had talked about this 'Super Serious Gal' quite a bit. And some others she didn't know. Silver, Blue, Red, Green, Yellow, 'Wild Child', 'Fashion Boy', and 'Odd Boy'.

"Well, it could be worse. It could be raining," Gold said with a shrug. As soon as the words left his mouth, a clap of thunder boomed overhead, startling the two Trainers. Rain began to pour down, soaking Gold and Terri within second.

Terri sighed, "You just had to temp fate didn't you?" she asked as Gold just grinned. "Come on, lets find a place to wait this out." Terri suggested, turning to find one of those giant hollow logs they had run into.

Of course, after twenty minutes of searching, they didn't find a single hollow log. They did, however, run into fifty eight wild Pokèmon.

Right now they were currently fighting off two Swadloon. The two Leaf-Wrapped Pokèmon glared at the Trainers and their Pokèmon (Marsh and Aibo).

"Well, this could also be worse," Gold started, but Terri clamped a hand over his mouth, glaring at the goggle headed boy. "Don't. Just don't. I don't want anything else showing up."

Of course even that tempted fate.

Something large and green galloped by, startling both the Swadloon, and the drenched Trainers.

The large green creature paused and looked back at them before bounding off, leaving no trace of it behind.

"Well. At least the Swadloon are gone," Gold said. "Maybe, but what was that thing" Terri asked. Her companion shrugged, "Who knows? Come on, lets keep looking for that damn exit," Gold motioned for Terri to follow as the goggle headed boy started walking once more.

With nothing else to do but get even more soaked, Terri followed, letting out another sigh as she hurried after Gold, at least her Mudkip was happy with all this rain.

* * *

Me: *Still silent*

Gold: Come on Nikki! It's the end of the chapter! We have to ask the readers for reviews!

Me: *Stares*

Gold: Oh man… review! Bring Nikki back!

Me: *Silent*

Gold: *Sweat-drops* Well, I'll just have to say Nikki's lines… till next time people of the world! Peace out!

Me: *Stares in silence*

Gold: *Sweat-drop*


	6. VS Lillipup

Blue: Hello people! Blue here! Sorry, but Nikki can't make it today, she's still in shock that we actually like her!

Silver: We do?

Yellow: Would we have sent Gold to stop her if we didn't?

Gold: I only went because I lost the game…

Blue: Doesn't matter! Anyway, since Nikki isn't here, I'm going to introduce the story today! With the help of everyone else of course.

Green: Why?

Yellow: Because we need to do something nice (for once) for Nikki! And she's still shell-shocked. So she can't do this.

Green: Point taken.

Blue: Anyway, this is part two of the Twisted Forest chapter!

Silver: **ThePokemonPress does not own Pokemon, and never will.**

Blue: Yep! Now, on with the story!

Everyone: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six: VS Lillipup - Traveling The Twisted Forest Part II

Terri considered banging her head into a tree. She was that desperate to be done with walking in circles; in a twisted forest; in the rain.

Not to mention she was stuck in there with a complete moron that she called her friend.

If she had to listen to anymore stories about poker parties and club dancing (how he was able to go club dancing was a mystery to Terri since he was only sixteen), she was going to hang him and leave the boy to rot away.

"Gold?" Terri asked, turning to face the slightly older teen.

"Yes?" he asked before going back to his story about dragging his friend, Silver, into a club back in Johto.

"Shut. Up." Terri growled, glaring darkly at the older boy, who quickly shut his mouth and stopped talking.

_Better._ With a satisfied smirk, Terri took the lead. That exit had to be around here somewhere…

**((Twenty Minutes Later))**

"I CAN'T STAND THIS FOREST! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT LOUSY EXIT!?" Terri screamed, scaring everything within a five-mile radius from the two travelers.

"Calm down Terri! We'll get out of here soon!" Gold promised. He was starting to be afraid of the red haired girl. Her temper was shorter then he thought.

"Calm DOWN? CALM DOWN? Are you INSANE!? HOW can I BE CALM, when we're TRAPPED in this FOREST!?" she shouted, her voice rising and falling every few words. Gold rubbed his ears, wondering of he still had his hearing.

"Well screaming your lungs out isn't going to change the fact that we're stuck in here," Gold grumbled, glaring at her. Terri huffed, but she knew he was right. She hated admitting she was wrong. She'd gotten enough of that from _him_… Speaking of whom, was he worried about her? She had left so suddenly…

"Hey Terri? Terri! Snap out of it Fiery Gal!" Gold's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She blinked, then focused on her friend, he seemed worried. "Huh? Oh, sorry," Terri said, turning away, clutching her Luxury Ball that hung around her neck.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Gold spoke up. "Hey! Look!" he pointed ahead, where a path was clearly marked. He shot Terri an amused look. "It seems you scared the path into existence!" he joked.

Terri couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, guess I did," she agreed, heading for the path. Maybe things were looking up, even the rain had lightened up.

**((Meanwhile, In The Hoenn Region…))**

The gray eyed teen searched franticly. Where was she? Where had she gone? He scratched his head irritably. Why did she _always_ do this? She always left without telling him!

_I need to get her a leash,_ he sighed. Why couldn't she act like a normal girl for once?

_"She's not a kid anymore Gray. You need to let her go."_ Steven's words echoed in the teen's head.

What did he know? He wasn't the one who had taken care of her! He wasn't there when she got sick; he wasn't there when she got in trouble with the police; he wasn't the one that busted her out of more fights then Gray could count.

_But he's right…_ Gray shook his head. That didn't make it any easier, in fact, it made it harder. Now she was gone, vanished. If she was going somewhere, couldn't she leave a note? Gray sighed, this is what he gets for adopting a two-year-old when he was six…

_Just be okay, at least till I find you,_ Gray begged silently. He sighed, well, she wasn't in Hoenn. So he better go to another region… perhaps Sinnoh.

**((Back At Pinwheel Forest…))**

Terri was never so happy to see the light. Literally.

She sighed in relief as she and Gold walked out of the forest and into the open. There were trees still, but they formed a path instead of being scattered around. The sky was clear, having lost all their water, the clouds vanished, leaving the sky clear.

"At least its still daylight," Gold murmured. Terri nodded in agreement, "Yeah, maybe we can get to Nacrene City before dark."

Truthfully, Terri had lost all hope in that option. So she was pretty surprised when the city showed up just an hour before the sun set.

"Okay, so why don't you go get us checked into the Center, and I'll set up a appointment with the Gym Leader!" Gold said, turning to face Terri with a big grin. She hesitated, she'd prefer setting up a appointment herself, but she didn't really trust Gold in getting the rooms.

"Alright, see ya later," Terri said, giving her friend a careless wave as she headed for the Pokèmon Center.

**((Unknown P.O.V))**

I waited, making sure no one was watching. I didn't need anyone following me. Casting a quick glance at the Pokèmon Center, making sure she wasn't watching me, I headed for the Nacrene Museum.

Apparently the Gym was inside the Museum, clever, seeing as how Gym Leaders watched over their city. I remembered that Brock, Pewter City's Gym Leader, kept his Gym near the Museum, but not inside.

Another quick look, at this time of day (or night) the Museum was closed. No one was around…

I fished out the key I had been given just two days ago and unlocked the doors. Stuffing the key back into my pocket, I shut the door behind me quietly. The last thing I needed was getting caught…

"Who's there?" Crap.

**((The Next Day, Around Noon))**

Terri tapped her foot impatiently as she sat at a table outside the city's main Café. What was it called again? Terri didn't remember, but she did know it was right next to the Museum/Gym.

Why, in the name of Arceus, did Gold drag her here? She sighed, glancing over at the table next to them where her Mudkip (Marsh), Poochyena (Swift), and Delcatty (Charm) were sitting with Gold's Ambipom (Aibo), Typhlosion (Exbo), and Dunsparse (Dunbo).

It was rather amusing though, seeing the six Pokèmon sitting in chairs (or standing by the table in Exbo's case) and eating/drinking from bowls. People that were walking by would stop and stare. Maybe because they've never seen Hoenn and Johto Pokèmon before, maybe because they've just never seen Pokèmon eat at a Café before, Terri wasn't sure.

"So why are we here?" Terri asked, turning to face Gold, who was sitting across from her. The black-haired boy grinned, lifting his Coke as if gesturing to something. "Well your battle isn't till one, and we need to eat! Besides, you know what I say! When first coming to a new region-"

"Yeah, yeah. 'Try the local food.' You've told me before," Terri huffed, her orange eyes flashing with amusement. Gold grinned, "Yep! So lets dig in!" he said as their food was brought to their table. His Pokèmon echoed the cry as their food was brought to them.

Terri exchanged an amused look with Marsh and Swift, both girls were like her, tomboyish. Charm, on the other hand, was more… girly. The Primp Pokèmon wrinkled her nose as she watched the male Pokèmon (and Gold) eat.

With a laugh, Terri dug into her pasta. She liked pasta. As she ate, memories of old flooded her mind.

**_((Flashback- Almost Fourteen Years Ago))_**

_Terri laughed, clapping her hands as the older boy and his Pokèmon tried to cheer her up. She'd been upset about something, she didn't recall, after all, she was only one._

_"Again!" little Terri begged. The older boy grinned and looked at his Pokèmon, what did he call it? A Poliwog? She didn't know. The little blue Pokèmon was around her size, give or take a few inches. Its long flat tail was tadpole-like, and it had a swirl in its stomach._

_"What do you think?" he asked the Pokèmon. He had a name for it, but Terri couldn't remember it. "Pol! Poli!" the Pokèmon chirped happily, bouncing over to Terri and jumping into her lap._

_Footsteps came, and a woman walked out of the house that Terri had been ignoring (since the boy and his Pokèmon were much more interesting). She smiled down at them, her eyes were a pretty orange, much like Terri's._

_"Come on now Terri!" she lifted her daughter up before turning and smiling at the boy. "You to _!" she said and the boy followed. Terri grinned down at the boy, but his face was dissolving. Vanishing before her eyes..._

**_((Flashback- Thirteen Years Ago))_**

_Terri wandered around aimlessly. Where was she? Where was _? One minute she was holding his hand, the next a tidal wave of people swept him away. Now she was somewhere she didn't know. Alone._

_Warm tears started to fall from her cheeks as the young child stumbled into a alley. Where was she?_

_"Hey! Are you okay?" Terri perked up. Was that him? She turned around, but it wasn't _. The boy she was looking at seemed to be the same age, but he had gray eyes, not the _ colored eyes of _. Though he had the same hair color- black._

_"I-I'm lost…" Terri whimpered. The little boy frowned, then looked around as if he was afraid of something. "Lost? But shouldn't you be with your parents?" he asked, then seemed to realize he was talking to a two-year-old._

_He slapped his hand to his forehead. "Never mind. Come on!" he reached out his hand to her. "I'll take care of you!" he promised, grinning at her._

_Terri looked at his hand for a minute before grasping it weakly. She didn't want to be alone, and this boy reminded her of __**him**__._

_Letting the older boy led her off, Terri felt her head go fuzzy. Images of __**him**__ were fading. Soon all memory was gone. But what could she do? She was only two, and the feeling that she had been abandoned settled in her stomach, and anger began to grow._

_Why had she been left behind?_

_**((Flashbacks End))**_

Gold stopped eating, looking at Terri with concern as she closed her eyes, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Why was she crying?

"Terri? Terri are you okay?" Gold asked gently. He was afraid of igniting her anger, but even though he'd only known her for a few days, he had the feeling she wasn't one to cry over nothing.

The younger girl opened her orange eyes, but for a second, Gold could have sworn they were red, and not from crying. They looked almost just like…

"I-I'm fine Gold," Terri wiped away the tears with a napkin. "I'm fine." she repeated, sounding like she was trying to convince herself as much as Gold.

"You sure?" he asked. Terri straightened her shoulders, "Yeah. Don't worry," she told him before shoving a forkful of pasta into her mouth. Gold exchanged a look with his Pokèmon. He was sure Terri wasn't fine, but she clearly wasn't going to talk about it.

"If you say so. Whew! Look how time flies! We better get going before we miss your battle!" Gold said, glancing at the clock. Terri's head snapped up, seeing that Gold was right, she jumped to her feet, narrowly avoiding the table.

"Gold! Pay for our meal! I gotta go!" she ran off, her three Pokèmon rushing after her. Gold blinked, then smirked as he got to his feet. A waiter came forward with the check, but Gold waved him off. "Its all paid for," he told the man, who looked at him with confusion.

"By who Sir?" he asked.

"Lenora, Nacrene's Gym Leader." Gold replied, giving the man a tip and walking down the street with his Pokèmon towards the Museum. He couldn't wait to see Terri's battle.

With Dunbo on his head (the normal type seemed to like being up there for some reason), and Exbo and Aibo by his side, the DexHolder headed straight for the Gym.

**((With Lenora))**

The normal type Gym Leader smiled as she watched her latest challenger, a girl from Hoenn by the name of Terri, rush around the library above the battle field. She found the clues easily and quickly, without so much as a pause.

Lenora smiled, she had a feeling that this battle would be a good one. The thought began to work her up, and she took a deep breath to calm down. The last person to rile her up so much for a battle had been Black, just a few weeks ago.

"Are you two ready for this?" she asked, turning to her Lillipup and Watchog. Both Pokèmon nodded, eager to battle.

With a smile, Lenora looked up as the hidden staircase moved, letting her see the outline of her challenger and her three Pokèmon.

It was time.

* * *

Blue: Well that was fun!

Gold: She gave me a Dunsparse?

Crystal: Well Nikki does have a strange love for that Pokèmon.

Blue: Right! Anyway, review! Any guesses who the mystery person was? Or why Lenora was paying for Gold and Terri's lunch? Or who the people in the flashback were?

Crystal: Tell us! Bye!

Everyone: Review!


	7. VS Eevee - The Phone Call

Me: I freaking HATE you.

Green: Why?

Me: Why? _Why?_ Because you, all of you except for Blue and Yellow, HATE ME! Then you turn around after I finally grant your wish for leaving you alone and say you LIKE ME!? Bi-polar much?

Blue: Calm down Nikki.

Me: How in the name of Mew can I be calm?

Yellow: Aren't you happy?

Me: I will once I get my ranting over with…

Green: Dang, we're doomed.

Gold: Don't say that! She'll make it worse!

Me: *Evil aura* You got that right Goggle-head.

Gold: Google-head?

Me: DIE!

Everyone: *Scream and run away*

Me: *Chases*

Blue: Someone do the disclaimer!

White: I got it! **ThePokemonPress does not own Pokemon!**

Me: You got that right! Now enjoy! Here's the story! *Cheerful grin at readers then murderous glare at DexHolders*

Everyone: *Sweat-drop*

* * *

Chapter Seven: VS Eevee - The Phone Call

Death. That was the only thing Kye was certain of when she saw that they would be taking a cruise ship back to Jubilife City.

"No! You can't make me! I have a phobia of cruise ships!" Kye screamed, clinging to a tree as Yellow, Pearl, and Diamond tried to drag her onto the ship.

"Miss Kye, please let go of the tree. We must get going," Platinum said in her calm voice, though it was getting clear to all of them:

Kye did not want to go onto the ship.

"You can't stay here! This ship is the only way back to Jubilife!" Pearl shouted, tugging on the Champion's arm.

"I can just use Scorch and fly there!" Kye shouted back, using her free arm to grip the tree's trunk.

"And then what? It'll take three days to get to Jubilife! You'll be forced to stay there alone for at least two days!" Yellow told her friend as she pulled on Kye's left leg.

"I don't care! You know I hate cruises!"

"That was six years ago Kye! You have to get over it! The ship isn't going to blow up!"

"How do you know? Remember the S.S. Aqua?"

"Yes! I should know because I'm the one who destroyed it!"

"You just proved my point! Do you have any idea what that did to my health?"

"No! I- wait. Are you saying you were on the Aqua?" Yellow stopped pulling to stare at her friend. Kye tensed, she hadn't meant to say that…

"Umm…. No?" she offered, knowing full well that Yellow would know she was lying.

"What!? You were on that ship and you didn't do a single thing to help me? You didn't even tell me you were there!?" Yellow shouted, storming up to Kye's head to glare at the taller girl in the eye.

Kye shied away from the angry Healer. She knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of that. And it wasn't very good. Quickly the Champion tried to think of a way out of this.

"Whaaaat? No! I was going to tell you! But then you blew up the ship! Don't blame me for anything!" Kye said, desperately trying to sooth Yellow's anger. Said girl glared at Kye for a few more moments before letting out a breath.

"Fine. Come on Kye, your attracting attention to yourself. Do you want to get challengers?" she asked tiredly, surprising Kye and the younger DexHolders. The former narrowed her eyes, was there something wrong with Yellow? She hoped not, she wasn't at all sure she could handle causing Yellow anymore pain.

"Alright. I'll go, but your getting me a bag of cookies." Kye said, crossing her arms as she got to her feet. Yellow smiled, though she still looked tired. "Deal, come on guys. Lets go before the ship leaves." with that, the Healer turned and headed towards the large white and black ship.

* * *

Kye followed Yellow, Platinum, Pearl, and Diamond as they walked across the gangplank thing. Not that Kye knew what it was, after that traumatic incident with the S.S. Aqua around six years ago she didn't trust cruise ships.

They blew up way to easy.

"Hello there! I'm Chap Ross, the Captain of this fine vessel. You must be Lady Berlitz and company. Here are your room keys and for the Champion, we offer our indoor battle field for training. Have a nice day!" a stocky man with a black beard and blue eyes told them before walking off.

"Huh, indoor battle field… say Yellow?" Kye turned to her friend with a small smile. The blonde teen paused, bags in hand as she turned to her long-time friend. "Yes?" she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly in question.

"Instead of a bag of cookies… how about a battle?"

* * *

Yellow shook slightly as she stood on the far left of the indoor battle field. Couldn't she just get Kye a bag of cookies instead?

"Don't worry so much Yellow Bird! We're only using our two Eevee! Both are still low leveled, so don't worry about it!" Kye encouraged from the other side of the large field. Yellow tried to feel encouraged by her words, but she wasn't.

Lunar, Kye's Eevee, jumped from the left to the right, ready to go; while Leafy, Yellow's Eevee, sat calmly on the field. Or so it seemed. The unusually small Eevee's ear twitched, and she shifted her paws nervously since she wasn't much for fighting; Platinum. Pearl, and Diamond sat on the sidelines, watching; meanwhile, Jetstream, Kye's Jolteon, would be watching from the referee post to make sure things didn't get out of hand.

"Really Yells, you can have the first move to prove it!" Kye said, trying to sooth her friend's understandable fear. But that was the whole point in this battle. Kye wanted to prove to Yellow she had changed in the last, what? Two? Three years? Didn't matter, she just wanted her friend to stop being so afraid of her.

"Okay… Leafy! Try Quick Attack!" Yellow called out nervously. The small Eevee obeyed, shooting forward like a rocket, crashing into her fellow normal type's side before the junior DexHolders could even blink.

"Lunar! Counter with Shadow Ball!" Kye ordered. Lunar looked at her Trainer like she was crazy. Shadow Ball was a ghost type move, it would have no effect whatsoever on Leafy. "Just do it! It'll be fine!" Kye promised. The Pokèmon shrugged before doing as she was told. A ball of dark shadowy energy formed in her mouth, which she shot at Leafy.

"Quick Attack! It wont hurt you!" Yellow told her own Eevee, who didn't hesitate to do as she was told. Kye smiled, she had thought that was what Yellow would do.

From the sidelines, Pearl's eyes widened as he realized what Kye was planning. "Oh man! Look out Senior!" he called out.

"Huh? Why Pearl?" Diamond asked, wishing (not for the first time) that he could tell what a Pokèmon was going to do just by looking at it.

"Its going to use Dig!"

* * *

"Its going to use Dig!"

Pearl's warning came seconds to late. Just as Leafy ran through the Shadow Ball, Lunar erupted from the ground, smashing into Leafy's belly. The smaller Eevee cried out in pain as she was tossed to the other side of the field.

"Leafy! Are you okay?" Yellow called out, prepared to run to her Pokèmon's aid.

"Vee!" Leafy cried, shakily getting to her feet. She wobbled over back to the battle field, crouching into a fighting stance. After a moment's hesitation, Yellow closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she straightened. When her eyes opened, the first thing she noticed was Kye's grin across the field.

"Alrighty! I have the feeling that this battle is about to get started!" she laughed, thrusting her fist into the air, Sparky - who had been standing with her Trainer - copied Kye, a equally large grin on her face.

"Lets do this! Lunar!" Kye called out to the Eevee, who stood at attention.

"Leafy! Are you ready?" Yellow asked her Eevee, who nodded and pricked her ears.

Both Trainers eyed the other, wondering which attack the other will use…

"Now! Trump Card!" they both shouted at the same time. Instantly, both Eevee leaped into the air, seven multicolored cards spinning around their softly glowing bodies. The cards shot out, crashing into each other.

All but one was destroyed.

Yellow's.

A pale yellow card slammed into Lunar, knocking the Evolution Pokèmon out.

A tense silence followed, where the only sound was Leafy and Lunar's heavy breathing. Kye stood, eyes wide for half a second before throwing back her head and laughing heartily.

"I thought so! Ever since our first battle seven years ago, I knew you were going to be my greatest rival!" Kye laughed, walking over to Lunar as the brown Pokèmon got to her feet, looking up at her Trainer in shame. "Don't worry Lunar! You were amazing! Don't worry, even Sparky has lost to Yellow Bird." she whispered, earning a pointed glare from said electric type.

"You were great Leafy!" Yellow said, picking up her Pokèmon and hugging it. Leafy let out a light purr-like sound as a soft yellow-green glow surrounded them, a soft hum filling the air.

"That was amazing Senior! I didn't know you were so strong!" Pearl exclaimed as he, Diamond, and Platinum walked over. Yellow blushed modestly, "I don't really like talking about it. Even more so since everyone else can beat me."

Kye grinned at this, she winked at Yellow before turning to the younger trio. "Let me explain. Yellow Bird _let_s the others beat her. After a certain number of hits, she has her Pokèmon pretend to faint so they don't get hurt too much and the others don't know about her true power." the Sinnoh Trio's eyes widened with wonder as Yellow shuffled her feet nervously.

It wasn't that big a deal, she didn't even_ like_ battles! So how was she able to beat Kye? In fact, the only battle between the two of them she _lost_ was that one when she had been under the control of Coltitine and the Bright Stone, as the name suggested the Bright Stone was a stone, though it allowed the user to connect heart and mind with Mew, having the legendary Pokèmon under his/hers control.

"Anyway, I'm starving! How about we get something to eat huh?" Kye asked, putting both hands behind her back casually as she watched Yellow heal Lunar. Diamond grinned, he was all for that plan.

_Kye, you have a phone call!_ Jetstream's voice called out to her from where he stood beside her satchel, which was in the bleachers. Kye looked up, realizing that her Pokègear was going off. She frowned as she walked over to answer it. Who could that be?

Picking up the 'gear, Kye looked at the caller ID and her eyebrows rose. This was a surprise. She hadn't even known that one still had her number…

"Well hello old friend!" Kye said, her voice clearly sarcastic. "How nice of you to call! How long has it been? Six? Seven years?" she asked in a sweet voice that wasn't so sweet.

_"Hello Kye. Yes, it has been a while hasn't it? So sorry for not calling. But I couldn't help but notice your back in Sinnoh. That wouldn't have something to do with me now would it?"_ the voice that came through the 'gear was highly sarcastic, voice grating as if the speaker was made of gravel.

"See you? Please, don't flatter yourself. I'm only here for a friend. And no, I'm not telling you who it is. Knowing you, you'll find out anyway. You always seem to knew what's going on in my life, mostly."

_"Yes, but its because I worry. I have to know how my favorite Champion is doing after all. Oh, and by the way. You sound just like you mother,"_ the speaker cackled as Kye tensed, almost as if he/she could see her.

"I don't take that as a compliment. We're not on speaking terms. Now, don't call me again. If you do… well don't. Goodbye." Kye started to hang up, but the voice got another word in before the line went dead.

_"You can't change your fate Kye. You'll always be a monster. I can offer you a cure, though it will come with a price. You know we're rising. You know that I can and will find you. Your friends can't protect you this time. Oh yeah, one more thing:_

_"You can't save your little friend from the fate that awaits."_

Kye froze. No. "Wait! What do you mean?" she asked. But it was too late. The line was dead.

Her hand clenched, nearly crushing the device. What had the speaker been talking about? No. Not her. Not again.

"Kye? Is something wrong?" a quiet voice asked her. Kye whirled around, staring into Yellow's concerned amber eyes.

She forced a smile, she couldn't let Yellow know about the conversation that had taken place. "Yeah, don't worry Yellow Bird! Wrong number."

Yellow looked at her for a few more seconds before turning away. "If you say so. Come on, the others are waiting for us. I think Diamond's going to burst with anticipation from waiting to get at the ship's buffet!" she laughed and Kye joined her.

For a few fleeting moments Kye forgot about the phone call. Forgot about the voice. Forgot about the warnings. She was with her best friend. And there was nothing to worry about.

Of course, that was when everything fell into chaos.

* * *

Me: Whew! FINALLY! I finished the next chapter!

Green: Took you long enough.

Me: Well excuse me for feeling hated!

Blue: Green! Stop harassing Nikki!

Me: Thank you Blue. Sorry for the wait guys! I've been having writer's block lately. I don't like writer's block. Who came up with that idea?

Green: How are we supposed to know?

Me: Well I didn't ask you! It was a rhetorical question!

Green: Whatever.

Blue: Anyway, review!

Me: Please! I have so few!

Green: Be grateful you have any.

Me: I am! Oh yeah, here's a thank you to all my faithful readers, reviewers, fans, and everyone else!

Everyone: THANK YOU ALL!

Me: Bye! Till next time! Peace out peoples of the world! *Flashes peace sign*

Green: Not a peace sign when your thumb sticks out…


	8. VS Wormadam - Young Gems

Me: We're back!

Green: About time.

Me: Meh, I had writers block. I don't like writers block.

Blue: Does this mean you forgive us?

Me: Hmm… Yep!

Blue: Yay! *Claps happily*

Me: *Smiles* So who wants to do the disclaimer?

Everyone: I do!

Me: *Laughs* Okay! Everyone can do it today!

Everyone: **ThePokemonPress does not own Pokemon!**

Me: Yep! Now here's the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight: VS Wormadam - Young Gems

As soon as the first explosion happened, Platinum knew that something was very wrong. And she was starting to think that maybe Kye's strange fear for cruise ships wasn't all that strange.

Platinum turned around as Yellow and Kye caught up with the three younger DexHolders. "What's going on?" Yellow asked, eyes wide as she held her Eevee to her chest.

"I'll tell you. The ship is either being attacked, or something decided to explode!" Kye said, her Pokèmon twitching as they sensed their Trainer's nervousness.

"There is only one way to find out," Platinum stated, running out of the indoor battlefield and outside.

"Little Miss! Wait for us!" Diamond called after her as he, Pearl, Yellow, Kye and their Pokèmon ran after her.

* * *

Outside was chaos.

People were screaming, running from something the heroes couldn't see; crewmembers were shouting, trying to regain control; and random attacks were flying everywhere.

"Hey! What's going on?" Kye demanded of a crewmember who was trying to calm a pair of women down.

"Don't know! Some people in spacesuits suddenly dropped down from the sky and started attacking people! Then a pair of kids started fighting them… I don't know!" he snapped, pressing his hands against his head as if it would give him some answers.

"People in spacesuits… Team Galactic!" Pearl said, exchanging shocked looks with Dia and Platinum. Kye frowned, Team Galactic were the ones that imprisoned Lunar and Leafy.

Upon hearing the name of their captors, both Eevee reacted. Leafy whimpered, snuggling into Yellow's arms, her small body shaking in fear; Lunar on the other hand, let out a growl, her ears lying flat on her head as she searched for the ones that captured her.

_This isn't good,_ Kye thought, noticing Lunar's reaction. _I better watch her before she runs off._ Right as Kye thought that, the Eevee shot off, growling for revenge. "No! Lunar! Oh Ho-Oh!" Kye gritted her teeth. "Jetstream! After her! Make sure she doesn't get hurt!" Kye ordered. Her Jolteon nodded before chasing after his pre-evolution.

"Come on! We better make sure those kids are okay!" Kye took the lead, heading towards where the attacks were coming from. If Team Galactic was back, then that could only mean one thing.

And it was something Kye knew she would regret.

* * *

Jade Swan was having a normal day. He was lounging by the pool, keeping one eye on his younger sister Quartz Swan as she played in the shallow end with her Finneon and Mantyke while her overprotective Mothim fluttered overhead, making sure the small girl didn't get hurt.

"Come on Jade! Join us!" Quartz looked over at her brother. He was eighteen; tall, lean, and quite handsome with deep green eyes that matched the gem he was named after and pink dyed hair that fell in a shaggy heap on his head. Now don't get the wrong idea, it wasn't his idea to dye his hair pink. Jade quite liked his midnight green hair, the color of a darkened forest, but due to differing events, it ended up pink.

"No thanks Quartz, you go ahead." Jade told her, waving a hand dismissively at his eleven-year-old sister. The quartz eyed girl pouted, making her eyes large and cute. More then one person went "aww!" at the sight of the little girl's 'puppy-dog look'. Her long hair was midnight green, just like her brother's, though hers went well past her shoulders- to about her waist.

Looking up, Jade realized his little sister was using the 'puppy-dog look', attracting a lot of attention to the two of them. Glancing around, he noticed many people looking at him as if to say: "Just join the kid already!"

Jade sighed, _why did it always end up like this?_ He just wants to relax and Quartz ends up recruiting complete strangers to convince him otherwise. Maybe he should do something about that.

"Fine! You win…" he grumbled, setting aside the book he had been reading. Getting to his feet, the young man started to unbutton his shirt. Quartz grinned as she watched her brother. He was usually reading, or working on another movie. Yep, her older brother was a movie star. The great Jade Swan, actor and Trainer.

"Finny!" Finneon chirped, tugging on her Trainer's arm gently. Blinking, Quartz looked down at the Wing Fish Pokèmon and smiled as Mantyke joined her. "Looks like Brother's going to join us!" she told the two water types happily. Both let out happy coos and leaped into the air and did a flip before splashing back down.

"More like being forced to join you," Jade corrected as he sat on the edge of the pool and looking down at her. Quartz only grinned, tugging on his arm. "Come on Jade! You never have time to spend with me anymore!" she complained, making her brother wince.

It was the sad truth. Because he was always at the movie shoot, Jade barely had time to spend with his family- mainly his younger sister since both their parents were also movie stars. Since Quartz was the only one of them that wasn't a actor (or actress) she was usually left alone.

Letting out another sigh, Jade gave in. This cruise back to Jubilife and then traveling to Snowpoint, where Jade had another shoot, was the only time in four months that the siblings had together.

"Alright…" he said, "you win." Jade rubbed a hand across his face. Why did he have the feeling that this day was going to end badly?

Of course, that was when the first explosion came.

* * *

Glaring across the pool, Jade clenched his fists. How dare they? Attacking his sister… it was an unforgivable act to him.

Quartz clung fearfully to her brother's waist, all three of her Pokèmon had been knocked out in the sudden attack from the sky. Now she was hiding behind her brother as he took on the strange spacemen with his Solrock against their three Wormadam.

"Out of the way kid!" the leader demanded, though his voice was monotone, like he was reading a bad line.

"Yeah right… Solrock! Rock Slide!" Jade commanded. The Meteorite Pokèmon hummed a response, before summoning a dozen rocks from nothing and hurling them onto the three bug types.

"That won't do much Jade!" Quartz protested, ducking behind him as the Trash Cloak one used Mirror Shot. Solrock dodged, then used Harden before countering with Giga Impact.

"I know! Quartz, Solrock is the only Pokèmon I have that will fit on the deck and cause the least bit of damage. Look, why don't you go get help okay?" he told her, giving the young girl a quick glance before giving his full attention to his opponents.

Before she could answer, a Pokèmon's cry sounded, making the only five people pause and turn to face the Pokèmon that had made the cry.

It was an Eevee.

The little brown Pokèmon glared hatefully at the spacemen before leaping up and using a powerful Trump Card. The seven glowing cards slammed into Trash Cloak Wormadam, knocking it unconscious.

"Lunar! HOLD!" a new voice commanded. The Eevee, which had bounded down and was about to use Bite on the Wormadam's Trainer, froze. It looked back, shamefaced at the speaker. Both Jade and Quartz turned to see who it was, hoping it would be a member of the crew.

The small group standing on the long side of the pool were not crewmembers. Instead the oldest was a girl with shoulder length brown hair and calm-yet-fierce brown eyes that were shrouded with kindness. She wore a dark blue tee with cargo pants under a long brown trench coat with a satchel. Sitting on her shoulder was a female Pikachu while by her side was a Jolteon.

On the brunette's left was a short girl with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, her amber eyes were wide as she gazed at the fighting Trainers. She wore a black long-sleeve under a yellow and light green trimmed tunic with jeans tucked into purple boots. The look reminded Jade of a farm boy, down to the straw hat that was clutched in her Pikachu's paws as she - like the other one - sat on her Trainer's shoulder. Another Eevee was held in the blonde's arms, staring out at the battle with wide scared eyes.

Behind them were two boys and a girl. The girl wore a short dress in black and pink with a scarf, her pale gray eyes made it look like she was both aloof and curious. On either side of her was a boy, one was black haired and blue eyed with a black vest and jeans with a red beret-like hat and red scarf. The other boy was blonde with his hair in a up-curved shape and orange eyed with a white and orange striped shirt and dark colored jeans with a green scarf.

The lead girl looked down at the spacemen briefly before turning her attention back to the Eevee. "Lunar," she said in a quiet voice that offered no room for argument. "Hold and come."

The Eevee whined, glaring at the spacemen before bounding over to her Trainer. Making sure the Eevee wasn't going anywhere, the girl turned her attention to the attackers.

"Team Galactic. I'm going to tell you this only once: Leave. Leave now, or face the consequences." she continued in that quiet tone. The blonde girl glanced at the brunette nervously. Jade felt Quartz shudder and had to keep himself from doing the same. Instead he wrapped his arm around her, drawing the small girl close.

What did she call them? Team Galactic? Jade remembered them, only last year they were causing trouble. He looked back at the three, they must be grunts if they looked like that.

The grunts just stared at the girl before ordering the two remaining Wormadam to use Rock Blast and Razor Leaf on her. The girl didn't even blink as she made a quick gesture with her hand. The Jolteon leaped forward, shooting out arcs of electricity at the attacks; Pokèmon… and surrounding area.

* * *

Kye cursed the stars above and sea below as all around them explosions destroyed the pool area.

"Way to go Kye," Yellow muttered, ducking under a stray arc of lightning from Jetstream's Discharge attack. Kye rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as she too, ducked under the attack.

"Sorry! Jetstream hasn't mastered this move yet!" Kye shouted in apology. Pearl gave her a look that made her think he thought she was crazy. Which was entirely possible, after all, she spent most of her free time on a cold mountain top or in places most people had no desire to be in like the deepest, darkest parts of Dark Cave.

"Senior Kye! Why would you use an attack that your Pokèmon hasn't mastered yet?" Platinum asked as she ducked under a lightning bolt.

"The only way to master something is to have control over it! And the only way to have control is to understand it! And the only way to understand it is to use it!" Kye replied. She whipped around as someone screamed. Eyes widening, Kye noticed Yellow was trying to shield the little girl from before with her own body.

_No!_ Kye thought, running over to her friend. At the same moment the older boy did the same. Together the two flung themselves over the two girls just as a stray lightning bolt struck. Kye yelped in pain and winced as the lightning lashed across her back, sending the smell of burnt cloth and skin into the air.

* * *

As soon as he heard Kye yelp in pain, Jetstream froze. The Lightning Pokèmon turned, seeing his Trainer hunched over in pain, the back of her long trench coat smoking.

_"Kye!"_ Sparky screeched, bounding forward, dodging the arcs of electricity that leaped back and forth from Jetstream's pelt._ No,_ Jetstream began to shake, the Discharge attack growing more and more wild in his fear and self loathing.

How could he hurt her? Hurt his Trainer? His _savior_? Back in Kanto, when Jetstream had been a little Eevee, Kye had found him in Celadon City. His former Trainer had been a member of Team Rocket, who had done experiments on Pokèmon. One of Jetstream's friends, another Eevee, had been one such experiment. The only reason Jetstream himself hadn't was because Kye rescued him.

And now he'd attacked her.

Time seemed to slow down. Behind him, Jetstream heard the Sinnoh Trio shouting something about the ship exploding; he turned his head to see Lunar, that crazy little Eevee, leaping back and forth between the attack; and ahead was Kye, Yellow, and the two strangers. Hold on… where was-?

_"Dig!"_ Sparky's voice erupted from the concrete below him. The floor exploded, tossing the Jolteon back as the female Pikachu used the super effective move.

* * *

Quartz held onto her brother tightly as they sat on the back of the brunette Trainer's Gyarados. The small group watched as the cruise ship they had all once been on and had brought them together sink into the sea.

"Like I said," the brunette grimaced as the blonde girl looked over the scorch mark on the other's back. "Cruise ships blow up way to easily."

* * *

Me: Well fiddlesticks.

Green: Fiddle-what?

Me: Fiddlesticks. it's a way of expressing annoyance, disagreement, or impatience.

Green: You just looked that up didn't you?

Me: Well I already used the word, I just now looked up what it meant.

Blue: Okay… so why are you annoyed?

Me: Hmm? Oh, I'm not. I just like the word. Fiddlesticks.

Green: I'm getting another Nikki-headache.

Me: Meh. Lets ask for reviews.

Everyone: Okay! Review!

Me: Mmmhmm! Review please! Thanks! Till next time peoples of the world! Peace out! *Signature peace sign*

Green: Not a peace sign…


End file.
